This disclosure relates to input apparatus systems, and in particular to joystick systems capable of controlling motion of connected devices with up to six degrees of freedom. There are many instances in which it is preferable to remotely control the movement and/or function of a device. For example, reasons of safety, practicality, and ease of use may dictate a preference for controlling the movement and/or function of a device through some form of remote means.
One example of a means to remotely control the movement and/or function of a device is an input apparatus in the form of a joystick. Joysticks are generally capable of movement in at least one and as many as three dimensions, with the movement of the joystick in space corresponding in some fashion to the resulting movement of a device connected to the joystick. However, because the movement of an input apparatus such as a joystick is at least one step removed from the movement and/or functionality of the device caused by the joystick, both precision and ease of use are of great importance in the design of a joystick device. The present disclosure relates at least in part to joystick controller designs that provide increased prevision and ease of use in the control of a device connected to the joystick.